MLP Friendship is Ghostly Rainbow Rocks
by Musiclover435
Summary: New evil has arrived at Canterlot high. Both Sunset and Moonrise are still embarrassed about what happened at the fall formal. When Twilight and Phantom returned they struggle with making a counter spell to defeat the sirens. And even worse the others can't stop fighting about the little things. Can they work together to stop the sirens or will they all fall to this new evil?
1. Chapter 1

**I bet y'all are surprised that this is up! Me too. But sometime after I finish MLP Friendship is Ghostly Equestria Girls, Etrigan the Demon PM'ed me and said I don't need to wait for them finish season four to continue the movies. Of course, we made our own terms and agreements for this since it is their characters from a story they created. Anyway, let's begin.**

In a small restaurant, everyone is arguing with each other. There is a green mist flying around and it is going to three girls wearing hoodies. They seem to be singing. The green mist went into the red jewels around their necks and when the finished singing they took off their hoodies. One sighed. "That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal." She complained. "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only get so much power here." Adagio told Aria. "Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" Aria complained. "Really? I love it here!" Adagio said sarcastically. "For realsies? Because I think the place is the worst." Sonata said. "I think you're the worst, Sonata." Aria said annoyed. "Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're-" Sonata started but Adagio interrupted her. "Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable." She said annoyed. 'I hate it here. And being stuck here with these two idiots isn't making it any better. I wish we could get our true magic back.' Adagio thought to herself but what she didn't know is her wish was about to come true, thanks to a certain wishing ghost.

A loud boom could be heard from outside. Adagio looked and saw cloud forming over a building in the distance. 'What is that?!' She thought to herself as she and Sonata and Aria ran outside to see what was happening. Light blue beams could be seen then after a few minutes a rainbow appeared which made all of the girls' gems glow. Adagio gasped at the familiarity. 'I know this. This is Equestrian Magic!' "Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is?" She asked the others. They shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know." They said together. Adagio groaned in frustration and she grabbed Aria by her arms and looked deep in her eyes. "It's Equestrian Magic!"

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic." Aria said simply. "It does now." Adagio said and she let go of Aria's arms. "And we're going to use it to make everyone in the pathetic little world adore us!" She said as she was making her plans to conquer this world since they failed to do so back in Equestria.

 ** _The Rainbooms:_** _We used to fight with each other  
(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)  
That was before we discovered  
(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)  
That when your friendship is real  
(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)  
Yeah, you just say what ya feel_

 _And the music, yeah, the music  
Gets us to the top  
As we learn how the rainbow…  
Rainbow Rocks!_

 ** _Applejack:_** _You can pick up the bass_

 ** _The Rainbooms:_** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 ** _Rainbow Dash:_** _And you can play the guitar_

 ** _The Rainbooms:_** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 ** _Pinkie Pie:_** _You can bang on the drums_

 ** _The Rainbooms:_** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 ** _Twilight and Phantom:_** _Or you can sing like a star_

 ** _The Rainbooms:_** _And the music, yeah, the music  
Gets us to the top  
As we learn how the rainbow…  
Rainbow Rocks!_

 _As we learn how the rainbow…  
Rainbow Rocks!_

It has been about a month or so since the Fall Formal. A month since Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise have changed their ways and accepted friendship. Everyone was in the gym painting posters for a big music performance coming up. Jazz, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were painting theirs when Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise came from behind and grabbed a paintbrush from a cup that Jazz and Applebloom were holding. "Can we help?" Moonrise asked hopefully. "Uh, no thanks. We're good." Jazz told them with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom nodding in agreement. "Oh. Okay." Sunset Shimmer said sadly. 'No one has forgiven us since the Fall Formal. I don't get what Sunset and I are doing wrong.' Moonrise thought to herself then Pinkie Pie took her out of her thought. "Sunset Shimmer! Moonrise! Over here!" She shouted. Pinkie Pie waved at them to come over with their friends. 'At least our friends forgave me and my sister. I just wish everyone else in the school would too.' Sunset Shimmer thought to herself as she and Moonrise started to walk over to their friends. As they were walking over to them. The other students started to whisper to each other.

They sighed. "We had no idea the whole school would be here." Sunset Shimmer said as she walked over to her friends. Moonrise nodded in agreement. Fluttershy put a comforting hand on both their shoulders to let them know that they shouldn't worry. "Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." Rarity said as she and Pinkie Pie lifted up the poster they were working on. "I like it." Moonrise said. "And it smells like cake!" Pinkie Pie said. "It does?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie Pie brought it closer to her face to smell it but instead it fully faceplanted her. "I used frosting instead of paste!" This resulted Fluttershy getting frosting and glitter all over her face. "Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh…" Applejack said while pointing to her own face. Fluttershy wiped her face a little get part of the glitter off her face. "Did I get it?" She asked. "Heh, not exactly." Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer got some cloth from their pockets and wiped the rest of the frosting and glitter off of Fluttershy's face as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walked onstage to talk to the students. "Good afternoon students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased we are that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" All the students cheered in excitement. "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and poster. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal." Then everyone in the gym looked at Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise angrily. They blushed in embarrassment and slid down to the ground and covered their faces. 'Where's Youngblood to cause a distraction when you need one?' Moonrise thought to herself.

 **I will leave it at that. Like I said in my previous story, updates will be slow. Due to school and marching band. I will definitely try my best to update when I can but no promises. Please fav, follow, and review! I will see y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My fans, your requests have been answered. Phantom Fan 21 and Etrigan the Demon have agreed to let Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise, and Phantom to form a band in this fanfiction. YAY! Thanks again guys! Currently, they are making a band name for the trio. Let's get back to the story!**

In the music room, the Rainbooms were getting ready to practice and Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer were talking to their friends. "Ugh! We are never going to live that down." Sunset Shimmer said sadly. "You two were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." Fluttershy said as she grabbed her Tambourine. "A demon. We turned into raging she-demons." Moonrise said as she and Sunset sat on the piano in the room. "And tried to turn everyone here into teenage and ghost zombies for your own personal armies!" Pinkie Pie said. "Oh, darlings, you have us, and we've forgiven both of you for your past… ahem… booboos." Rarity said as she grabbed her keytar. "To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before and even the ghosts are happy too, I think." To be honest, since no one can see the ghosts, no one knows how the ghosts are.

Everyone, but Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise, got ready to practice. Pinkie Pie sat at her drum set and banged her drum sticks. "One, two, three!"

 ** _The Rainbooms:_** _There was a time we were apart  
But that's behind us now  
See how we've made a brand-new start  
And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh  
And when you walk these halls  
You feel it everywhere  
Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together  
(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Now it's better than ever  
(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
You can feel it, we are back (You… can… feel… it)  
And I'm so glad that we're better  
Better than Ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, yeah! We're better than ever_

As the girls were singing and playing their instruments, they somehow got their longer pony tails and pony ears.

 ** _Rainbow Dash:_** _There was a time we couldn't see  
Past the differences_

 ** _Applejack:_** _That separated you and me  
And it left us on our own_

 ** _Pinkie Pie:_** _But now you walk these halls  
And friends are everywhere_

 ** _The Rainbooms:_** _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts, ah-oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together  
(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Now it's better than ever  
(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Now that we are back on track (Now… that… we… are…)  
Yes, I'm so glad that we're better  
Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

As they finished singing, the girls went back to normal and Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer applauded for their friends. Rarity laughed happily. "I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail! Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." Rarity said as she put her keytar away. "I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom took their crowns back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean they took all the magic back with them?" Applejack said. "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash said happily. Rarity gasped. "Your band?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist." Rainbow Dash said. A knock was heard outside the music room. Flash Sentry entered the room. "Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight." Flash Sentry said happily. "Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase." Rainbow Dash said. Rarity and Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash annoyed.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh… out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all." Flash asked nervously. Everyone looked at each other. "Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight or Phantom are going to be back at Canterlot High any time soon." Applejack said. Flash laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." Flash said as he backed up, hit the closed door to the music room, blushed a bit, then left. Rarity giggled. "Well. Someone is quite the smitten kitten." Then Rarity remembered Sunset's and Flash's relationship. "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item." Rarity said. "It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using him to make me and Moonrise more popular." At that realization, Moonrise and Sunset face-palmed themselves. Moonrise groaned. "The old us really was just awful, weren't we?" Moonrise asked. "Mmm… horrid." Rarity said. "Mm-hmm, uhhh…" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack said. "Yep!" Pinkie Pie said. Applejack put a comforting hand on both Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer. "But the important thing is that you both have turned yourselves around." Applejack said. Moonrise and Sunset smiled at their friends. "Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way." Moonrise said. The P.A. system beeped, and everyone could hear Vice Principal Luna speaking. "Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise, please report to the main foyer."

"Gotta go. Moonrise and I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it's be good for them to get the new us before they heard all the stuff about the old us." Then Sunset and Moonrise left the music room. "We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could play the song I wrote?" Fluttershy asked. "We'll get to it." Rainbow Dash said not knowing what Fluttershy asked. "Oh. Okay."

In the Foyer, Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer looked around and found the new girls. "Hi. Are you the girls we're supposed to show around?" Sunset Shimmer asked. The three girls came out of the shadows to reveal Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. "We are." Adagio said. "Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it." Moonrise told them. As she and Sunset gestured them to follow. "Oh, yes, we really sense there's something… magical about this place." Adagio said as she looked at the others with an evil smile. 'My plan is already in motion. We get to know where everything is in the school and we use our voices to get the Equestrian magic here and make everyone adore us.' Adagio thought to herself.

 _Later_

Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer were still showing Adagio, Aria, and Sonata around the school. "That's the science lab. Computer is in there." Sunset Shimmer said. "Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Moonrise said as she and Sunset ran to one of the poster. Adagio gasped. "A musical showcase?" Adagio said. 'This is perfect. We can turn everyone against each other to get all the Equestrian magic in this place.'

"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Sunset Shimmer said. "We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria said. "Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata said. Moonrise and Sunset looked at her confused but Adagio looked at Sonata angrily and used the 'be quiet' hand motion while she growled at her. "Wha-What did I say?" Sonata said completely oblivious to what she said. "What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio said. "Ohhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." Sonata said. Aria scoffed. "And what you would have said if you weren't the worst." Aria said. "You are!" Sonata argued back. "You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots." Adagio said. "Hmph."

Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer smiled nervously. They looked at the jewels around their necks. Their red jewels shined in the light. They laughed nervously. "Those are pretty. Where did you-" Sunset Shimmer asked as she tried to touch the jewels but Adagio stopped her. Adagio laughed a bit. "Sorry. There pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." Then Adagio, Aria, and Sonata walked off.

"Something seems off about those girls." Moonrise said. Sunset nodded. "I agree but I can't quite put my finger on it."

 **Sorry for the long wait. Watching the movie and doing this is a bit tedious. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the cafeteria, everyone was eating lunch and just enjoying each other company. The Mane 6 were eating their lunch then Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer joined them. But the girls were lost in their thoughts. "So, how was the tour?" Applejack asked. "I don't know. I mean, these girl, they were…" Sunset started but just didn't know what to say. "There was something off about the new girls." Moonrise said. "Exactly." Sunset Shimmer said. "Like, off like this? Of off like this? Or… oh, oh! Like-" Pinkie Pie said while changing her hair, but Rainbow Dash stopped her. "Maybe we should just let them tell us." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's just it. We can't put our finger on it." Moonrise said. "They just acted sort of… strange around us." Sunset said. Moonrise eyes widened in fear. "Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what we did." Moonrise said. Sunset sighed. "So much for making a good first impression." Sunset said sadly as she and Moonrise put their heads down in sadness. Fluttershy nodded and said, "Uh-huh." Everyone looked at her annoyed. "Oh, that's probably not it."

Outside the cafeteria, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria were getting ready to execute the first part of Adagio's plan. "This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for." Adagio said as she looked into the cafeteria and back to Sonata and Aria. "Lunch?!" Sonata said excitedly. Adagio groaned in annoyance. "The chance to get out true Equestrian magic back."

"Oh. Right." Sonata said. Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'Sonata can be so dense sometimes.' Aria thought to herself. "Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it." Adagio said while looking at the students in the cafeteria. "So, we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio." Aria said sarcastically. "It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding." Adagio said while smiling evilly. "But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!" Sonata said happily. Adagio rolled her eyes and grabbed Sonata by her shirt. "Just follow my lead." Adagio said. "Or my lead." Aria said then Adagio scowled at her. "My lead!" They burst through the cafeteria doors and started to sing.

 ** _The Dazzlings:_** _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 ** _Adagio:_** _We heard you want to get together  
We heard you want to rock this school  
We've thought of something that is better  
Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same  
When some of us shine brighter?_

 ** _Aria and Sonata:_** _Shine brighter_

 ** _Adagio:_** _Here's a chance to find your flame  
Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 ** _The Dazzlings:_** _Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?  
Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

 ** _Adagio:_** _You're a star and you should know it  
Yeah, you rise above the rest  
It doesn't matter who you hurt  
If you're just proving you're the best_

 ** _The Dazzlings:_** _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh_

 _Battle! You wanna win it  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands  
Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle  
Battle of the bands_

 ** _The Dazzlings and Students:_** _Battle!_

"I can beat you!

 _Battle!_

"Ha! You wish!"

 _Battle!_

"I so want this!"

 _Battle!_

"Not if I get it first!

 ** _The Dazzlings and Students:_** _Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

As everyone is singing about making a battle of the bands, green mist is everywhere and is slowly going into the jewels around the Dazzlings necks.

 ** _Students:_** _I'm going out and winning the audition_

Sunset Shimmer's and Moonrise's faces scrunch up in curiosity and thought as they look around and see the students fighting and a green mist just suddenly appearing. **(I'm assuming that the girls can see the green mist.)** 'Something is wrong. Those girls must have dark magic since everyone was getting along just fine till they came in and started singing.' Moonrise and Sunset thought to themselves.

 ** _The Dazzlings and Students:_** _Battle! We wanna win it  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands  
Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle  
Battle of the bands!_

Now everyone is arguing with each other except for the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, and Moonrise. "Ohhh. They're that kind of "off"." Pinkie Pie said as everyone looked at the Dazzlings. After lunch, everyone left to talk to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna about the new students. "Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic." Sunset Shimmer said. "I agree. How else could you explain what happened back there?" Moonrise said. "Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know about all this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatics." Applejack said then her eyes widen when she realized that she possibly offended Sunset and Moonrise. "Er, no offense." Both Sunset and Moonrise sighed. "None taken." They said together.

In Principal Celestia office, the girls just finished explaining the problem with new girls. "Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful." Principal Celestia said. "Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that their actions at the Fall Formal will become old news." Vice Principal Luna said clearly angry. "We can see why you might think that, but-" Sunset tried to say but Rainbow Dash interrupted her. "That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!" Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" Principal Celestia. "Yes." Rainbow Dash said. 'I don't like where this is going.' Moonrise thought to herself. "Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." Vice Principal Luna said. "The "Dazzlings"?" Applejack asked curious. "It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I." Principal Celestia said. "They did?" Applejack asked with a bit of fear in voice. "Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." Principal Celestia said as hers and Luna's eye color changed to a hypnotic green.

Outside CHS, everyone was talking about what to do now since the Dazzlings now have gotten to everyone. "I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." Fluttershy said. "They've gotten to everybody." Rainbow Dash said as she was playing with her soccer ball. "Not everybody!" Pinkie Pie said. "Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow." Applejack said. "So, let's take them down! It's now like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" Rainbow Dash said as kicked the soccer ball with her knees and head, but she stopped when she realized she offended Sunset and Moonrise. "Uh, no offense." Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer sighed again. "None taken." Sunset said. "Again." Moonrise said.

"But that was when Twilight and Phantom were here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to… whoop anybody's butt." Fluttershy said while she played with a ladybug then let it go. Rarity sighed. "If only we could get a message to Twilight and Phantom. Maybe they could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends." Rarity said while painting her nails. "Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed." Rainbow Dash said as she threw her soccer ball at the closed portal and at the same time she made Rarity put nail polish on her arm. Rarity gasped in shock. Rainbow Dash picked up her soccer ball and looked at her friends. "And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where they're from. And we can't exactly talk to the ghosts about getting a message to Phantom." Rainbow Dash said. Sunset thought to herself for a minute and remembered something. "I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom." Moonrise eyes widened when she realized what her sister might be talking about. "Sunset, you have it?" Sunset Shimmer nodded. Everyone looked at each in confusion and all thought the same thing. 'What are they talking about?'

Inside CHS, Sunset Shimmer dug in her locker searching for a book. "When Moonrise and I were Princess Celestia's students back in Equestria, she gave us these." Sunset said showing her friends two books, one had Sunset Shimmer's cutie mark on it and the other had Moonrise's cutie mark on it. "Even after we abandoned our studies, I held onto them. Deep down, I guess I knew we were making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have some way to reach out to her." Sunset Shimmer said while handing Moonrise her book. "Wow. I never thought I see these again. Do you think they still work, Sunset?" Moonrise asked. "Those are books, darlings. What do you mean, 'they still work'?" Rarity asked. "Well, it used to be that if we wrote something in here, it would appear in the pages of a book, one for me and one for Sunset, back in Princess Celestia's library. We get a message to her, then she can get a message to Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom." Moonrise said. "So, what are you waiting for? Get to writing!" Rainbow Dash said as she handed Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer a pen. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer sighed. "Been a long time since we've written these words." Sunset Shimmer said. Moonrise nodded in agreement. "Dear Princess Celestia…" Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer said as they wrote the words and were magically being transported to the books in Equestria.

 **That's it for now. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all late**


	4. Chapter 4

Now in Equestria everypony is flying or walking around happily. In Twilight and Phantom's castle, a delivery pony is bringing them more books as Twilight is reading a book and Phantom is helping Rainbow Dash and Applejack move a big box. Rarity is making her chair shiny, Pinkie Pie is playing with her balloons, and Fluttershy is talking to her bunny, Angel. "Excuse Prince and Princess. Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?"

"The library." Twilight said without looking up from her book. The delivery pony stayed silent since he didn't know where the library was. Phantom flew over and landed by Twilight. "Third door on your left." Phantom told him. "Even these two that are glowing and vibrating." He pointed out as everypony looked at the top of the mountain of books and surprisingly two books were glowing and vibrating. Phantom and Twilight used their magic to get one of the books. They opened to the page that was glowing and their eyes widened in surprise when they read the pages. 'How is this possible?!' Phantom and Twilight thought to himself. "What is it, Twilight and Phantom?" Fluttershy asked. "It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from our friends at Canterlot High." Twilight said. "How is that even possible?" Rarity asked in surprise. "We have no idea, but it… sounds like they need our help." Phantom said.

 _In the library_

Twilight used her magic to grab a certain book from the book shelf. "The way Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like…" Twilight started as she opened to a certain page. "The sirens." Phantom and Twilight said together. "Not the sirens!" Pinkie Pie shouted dramatically then she whispered to Fluttershy, "I don't actually know what that is!"

Phantom did a small chuckle. "The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies and sometimes ghosts with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic." Phantom explained. "I don't think I like this story very much." Fluttershy said nervously. "If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them another world one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That would must have been the one where our Canterlot High friends live." Twilight said.

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?" Applejack asked confused and concerned. "I don't know. But if our hunch is correct and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning." Twilight told her friends worried. "Our friends need us. We have to get back to them." Phantom told them. Phantom and Twilight were about to leave to enter the mirror, but Rainbow Dash flew in front of them.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Phantom and Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be cut off for a super long time." Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie Pie then sped her way between Twilight, Phantom, and Rainbow Dash. "Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how were Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise able to get a message to Phantom and Twilight?" Pinkie Pie said simply. Phantom and Twilight thought to themselves for a few minutes then gasped in surprise and excitement. "Pinkie, you're a genius!" Twilight said excitedly. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Twi?" Phantom asked his sister. Twilight nodded and the two flew off in different directions to get what they needed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pinkie Pie said then she got very close in Rainbow Dash's face. "Now about those bubbles…" Twilight and Phantom came back with different items to build a machine around the mirror. It took them about an hour to build the machine.

"…And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions." Twilight explained at the finished machine. Everypony looked at Twilight and Phantom confused. "I think the information went over their heads, Twi." Phantom whispered. "Say what now?" Spike asked confused. "Duh! They're gonna take the magic in these and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever they want to, they can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here-" Pinkie Pie shouted but then Applejack stopped her . "We get the idea!"

"Now to see if it actually works." Twilight said. She looked at Phantom who nodded being ready to try out their new machine. Phantom and Twilight used their magic to lift each of the book on a stand above the mirror. The magic from both books started to transfer from themselves to the mirror and it lit up signaling that it worked. "Ooooh… Ahhhh…" The main cast said in awe.

"Don't suppose we could join y'all this time around?" Applejack asked hopefully. "Sorry, girls. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two of all of you." Phantom said. Everypony looked at each other and agreed with their friend. "But I still get to go, right? There isn't another one of me at Canterlot High. And you two never know if you might need your trusty assistant." Spike said happily. Phantom and Twilight smiled at their trusty assistant and "little brother". "Mm-hmm." Phantom and Twilight said. "Yes!" Spike said excitedly.

"We won't be gone long." Twilight told her friends. "Oh, you be careful, Twilight and Phantom." Fluttershy said. "Take care!" Rainbow Dash said. "Y'all be safe now." Applejack said. "And don't forget to dress well." Rarity said. Pinkie Pie squealed in excitement. "Ready, Spike and Phantom?" Twilight asked. Spike cracked his knuckles and crouched into a on all fours to prepare himself. "Ready!" Phantom stretched his wings and stretched his legs as well. "Ready!" Then Phantom, Twilight, and Spike entered the mirror and went back to Canterlot High.

Back at Canterlot High, everyone was waiting anxiously for their friends to come and help them. Pretty much everyone was doing something to pass the time. Fluttershy and Rarity were doing their nails. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were playing a game of cards. Sunset and Moonrise were looking through their books and Rainbow Dash was playing with her soccer ball. Rainbow Dash sighed. "I'm starting to think they're not coming." After Rainbow Dash said that Phantom, Twilight, and Spike came through the mirror wearing the same clothes they first came in. "Phantom! Twilight!" Everyone shouted excitedly as got up to greet their unique friends. Phantom and Twilight groaned a little since they are now back in their human forms after being away for some time. "We're back." They said together. Phantom and Twilight struggled a bit to get up, but Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer offered to help them back up. Phantom quickly accepted Moonrise's. 'I hope everyone forgave Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer. Sure, they tried to take over the school, but they just didn't have friendship.' Phantom thought to himself. Twilight was a bit hesitant to accept Sunset's help, but she still accepted it knowing that Sunset and her sister have truly changed. The girls hugged Phantom and Twilight in happiness but once they left the hug, Phantom said. "And we've got some bad news about those new girls." They all looked at each other worried.

 **Sorry for so a long wait. I had my college finals to worry about and fanfiction was the last thing on my mind. Now I am on vacation and will be able to update all fanfictions. I do not have a band name for Moonrise, Sunset Shimmer, and Phantom. Etrigan the Demon and Phantom Fan 21 are still discussing it. I want them to make the band name since they are the originally creators of this fanfiction. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

In Sugar Cube Corner, everyone was catching up in things that have happened in the past few months. "Oh, I do hate that you all had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!" Rarity said excitedly to her friends from Equestria. "For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you two." Applejack said. "Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" Twilight said excitedly. Then she realized what she said. "I mean us. Isn't that nice?" Twilight said sheepishly as she took a sip from her milkshake. Phantom laughed at bit at Twilight and she looked at her little brother annoyed. "Perhaps you two would give us the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked. "They've got an official title." Spike told them. Spike did an announcing fanfare. "The Princess of Friendship and The Prince of Spirits!" Spike announced. Both Phantom and Twilight blushed at the announcement of their titles. "Wow, that's really impressive." Moonrise complimented. "Guess you two really were Princess Celestia's prized pupils." Sunset Shimmer said trying not to sound upset since that didn't happen to her or Moonrise. "You know until Phantom became Princess Luna's pupil." Moonrise said.

"They've even got their own castle!" Spike added.

"A castle?! You two have your own castle?!" Rarity shouted excitedly. She cleared her throat. "Ooh, uh, lovely."

"What's new here?" Twilight asked. "Beside your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria? And how are the ghosts?" Phantom asked. "Well, we don't know about the ghosts but the magical creatures from Equestria aren't the only strange thing that's happened since you two left." Rainbow Dash told them as she showed them her phone. It was a video of her transforming into her pony form with her pony ears and wings. 'How is that possible? We brought our crowns back to Equestria so how do the girls still have their magic?' Phantom thought to himself.

"Hmm. Our crowns were returned to Equestria, but some of their magic must have remained here at Canterlot High." Phantom said with a possible explanation. "Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise when they turned them into those horrifyingly awful winged monsters!" Phantom elbowed Twilight and she blushed in embarrassment. "No offense."  
"None taken." Sunset Shimmer said disgruntled. "Heh. We're used to it." Moonrise said sadly. "They'll never know what hit 'em!" Rainbow Dash shouts as she does some karate moves. "We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight and Phantom are back." Applejack said as she stopped Rainbow Dash's punch. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens." Fluttershy said. Phantom put a comforting hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "The sooner we do this, the better." Phantom said. "I agree. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie raised her hand and everyone looked at her. She sipped her milkshake really fast to finish it and sighed happily once she did. "There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings." Phantom cleaned Pinkie Pie's face and said, "Looks like we've got a party to crash."

 _In the Canterlot High Gym_

No one is talking to each other except to their fellow band mates. 'Man, no one is talking to one another. Maybe I can talk to Young Blood? He's normally in here.' Phantom looked around and saw him playing a few pranks on some of the students. Phantom then walked over to his friend. "Hey, Young Blood." Young Blood turned and saw Phantom. "Phantom? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh, meeting old friends, stopping evil creatures, the usual." Phantom explained. "Ha! Glad you're here. I have got the best pranks to pull on all the students and ghosts here." He told him. "Young Blood, don't go to far with these pranks." Phantom told him. Young Blood scoffed at him. "You may be able to see us but that doesn't mean you rule us!" Then Young Blood disappeared. 'Great. If Young Blood has been affected by the sirens, then all the other ghosts have been as well.' Phantom thought to himself.

Phantom felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw that Rainbow Dash threw something at him. He turned around and saw Rainbow Dash as she pointed her head as the Dazzlings entered the gym. Phantom walked over to his friends as Rainbow Dash proceeded to do the same thing to Twilight.

"Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" Adagio said happily since her plan was working. "It's the fruit punch isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!" Sonata said. "It's not the fruit punch! It's us!" Adagio said annoyed. 'How in Equestria did I end up stuck in this world with these two?' Adagio thought to herself. "But the fruit punch is awful, too." Aria added. "What do you know about good fruit punch?" Sonata asked. "More than you!" Aria argued. "Do not!" Sonata said as she messed up Aria's hair. "Do too!" Aria said as she messed with Sonata's hair. "This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts." Adagio told the girls. "There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" Twilight shouted taking the Dazzlings out of their thoughts causing everyone to looked at Phantom, Twilight, and their friends. "We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, girls, let's do this!" Phantom said as all of them held hands lifted them and as Twilight and Phantom shouted, "Friendship is magic!"

There is an awkward silence in the gym. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer rubbed the back of their head in embarrassment. 'What's going on? They're all together. It should have worked.' Moonrise thought to herself. "Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?" Rainbow Dash asked Phantom and Twilght. "I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working?" Twilight said. "You two, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now." Spike said to Twilight and Phantom. "We'ew trying, Spike. I thought the seven of us standing together against against the sirens would bring our the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before." Phantom said.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up." Adagio said out loud. Then everyone in the gym started to get upset. "Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie has anything to do with it!"

"Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!" Flash Sentry shouted. "No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" Now the students are arguing even louder as the sirens absorbed the green mist that flowed out of the students and she looked at Phantom, Twilight, and their friends and noticed that they were the only ones not fighting. "I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us." Adagio said. Sonata shrugged her shoulders since she had no clue what they were talking about. Aria slapped herself the face annoyed. "Magic! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these girls and that boy. They are special." Adagio said as they all watch Phantom, Twilight, and them leave.

 _Outside CHS_

"It doesn't make any sense. We should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before." Twilight said while pacing back and forth. "But to defeat me and Moonrise, you two drew magic from the crown we were wearing." Sunset explained. "The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kid of magic to defeat them. Or... maybe not." Moonrise said. Phantom and Twilight eyes widened in realization. "No. I think you're onto something." Phantom said. "Really?" Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer said. "It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" Twilight asked. "Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang." Applejack confirmed. "So, maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!" Phantom said confidently. "You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asked happily.

Phantom and Twilight nodded their heads. "And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it." Twilight said. Everyone thought to themselves for a minute. Rarity gasped. "The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." Rarity said. "Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Applejack said confidently. "And I believe you two, Twilight and Phantom, just became the Rainbooms' newest members." Rarity said. Everyone cheered happily except Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer.

"So, what do you two wanna play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin?" Pinkie Pie asked Phantom and Twilight as she played the various instruments. "Soooo magical."  
"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing." Twilight said. "Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all." Rainbow Dash said. "It's our band! And, of course, as lead singer. She and Phantom are the ones with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." Applejack said. ""Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills." Rainbow Dash said. "It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

"What about you, Phantom?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Hang on, be right back." Phantom said as he jumped into the portal. He was gone for a few minutes then came back with a guitar and everyone awwed in amazement. "This is the guitar I use back in Equestria. I figured this a great time to use it. I can easily learn guitar fairly quickly with the help of my ghost friend, Ember. She knows guitar very well so I will have her teach me."

"Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Rainbow Dash said. "That's just it. We don't know any." Everyone groaned in sadness. "But I'm sure Twi and I could figure out how to write one but we need to make an alternate plan in case we don't have the spell ready." Phantom said. Everyone looked at him confused. "Look, I would love to join the Rainbooms but what if we don't have to the ready or lose in the Battle of the Bands. Then we won't be able to do the counter spell and to be honest, seven members in a band is a bit much." Phantom explained. "Phantom's right. So, what do you propose, Phantom?" Twilight asked her little brother. "That Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise, and I make a band." Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer gapped at him but smiled in happiness. "Are you sure that's wise, Phantom?" Rarity asked. "Yeah, I don't want to spilt you girls and I think the three of us will make a great band." Phantom said confidently. "Well, if you think that's best then go for it." Twilight told him. "Great. Twilight and Phantom can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how they got to become a prince and princess in Equestria." Spike said. "Technically, we helped finish a spell." Phantom told him. "And there was a little more to it than that, Spike." Twilight said. "Yeah, whatever." Spike said. "We've got this. C'mon!" Twilight said as Spike jumped into her arms and the three of them walked to the school. "Where're y'all goin'?" Applejack asked. "Well, last time we were here, Spike, Phantom, and I spent the night in the library." Twilight told them. "Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

After Phantom registered himself, Moonrise, and Sunset Shimmer in the Battle of the Bands, everyone walked over to Pinkie Pie's house. "Phantom, why did you want to make a band with us?" Moonrise asked. "You guys seemed disappointed that the girls didn't ask you guys to be in their band so I figured that we should make one. I mean, you have changed for the better and something tells me that no one is very nice to you girls so I want to prove to everyone that you have changed." Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer wiped their happy tears from their eyes and hugged Phantom. "So, what's our band name?" Moonrise asked. "That is something that I thought the three of us should make together?" Phantom said.

 **Happy new year! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all next with the band name for Phantom, Sunset Shimmer, and Moonrise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait but there was a tie between two of the songs so I had to listen to them and decided from there and the winner is... Linkin' Park "Leave out all the rest" After looking at the lyrics, I felt that that song was the better of the two. Anyway enjoy this new chapter!**

At night in Pinkie Pie's house, everyone was doing something. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing video games, Pinkie Pie was updating her status, Sunset, Moonrise, Fluttershy and Rarity were taking a selfie, and Phantom and Twilight were working on the musical counter-spell. Their plan was to create the musical counter-spell before the Battle of The Bands then Phantom would join Sunset and Moonrise and do a band for the musical showcase or be a part of the Battle of the Bands incase Phantom and Twilight didn't make the spell in time.

Meanwhile, Applejack was just about to beat Rainbow Dash at the video game they were playing till, Rainbow Dash shut off the game consule. "Hey! I was about to beat you!" Applejack said irritated. "I doubt it. So, Twilight and Phantom, how's that counter-spell comin'?" Rainbow Dash asked. Phantom and Twilight were taken out of their thoughts. "Huh? Oh, uh, good." Twilight said. "Yeah, Twi's right. It's... um... great. Thanks for letting us use your notebook, Fluttershy. We really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms." Phantom said. "Thanks." Fluttershy sighed sadly. "Hopefully, we'll get a chance to play it." Fluttershy told him.

Then Phantom and Twilight went back to writing the song. 'Uggh. Man, I knew writing a song was hard but i never imagined it would be this hard. Sure, i have a song for me, Moonrise, and Sunset but that song won't work for the counter-spell. And, I know Ember won't be around till tomorrow morning to help me with guitar lessons.' Phantom thought to himself. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was playing keep away with Applejack by using the controllers.

Then Rarity sat on the bed with Twilight and Phantom and Twilight quickly closed the notebook. "Twilight, Phantom, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you two hadn't come back to help us." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then the doorbell rang and Pinkie Pie shouted, "Pizza's here!" Then everyone ran to get the food leaving Twilight and Phantom alone. Twilight opened the notebook in sadness revealing crossed out words and music notes. "Twilight, what are we going to do? We can finish spells but I'm not sure how to make one, much less a song." Phantom told her. "I don't know but I'm sure that if we work together like we always do then we can beat the sirens." Phantom nodded in agreement. "Don't you want any pizza?" Pinkie Pie asked with pizza in her mouth then she left. "Let's get something to eat. Maybe that will help with the musical vibes. Ember once told me, "You can't make music on an empty stomach."" Twilight nodded and placed the notebook in a drawer and closed it.

 _Later that Night_

Everyone was asleep but Phantom and Twilight. Phantom grabbed the book and the two of them left for the kitchen so they wouldn't disturb anyone. Twilight wrote something in the book using her pen but crossed it out. She then spit out the pen. "No. That's not gonna work." She said sadly. Phantom thought to himself for a moment and then he grabbed the pen with his mouth and wrote something. He read it and crossed it out. "That won't work either."

"Hey, Twilight. You're up late." "You too, Phantom." Twilight and Phantom both looked up from what they were doing and saw Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer. "We're just looking over the counter-spell." Twilight said. "We only get one shot at this and it must be perfect." Sunset then opened the fridge revealing many bottles of whip cream. "We really licky you two are here." Moonrise told them. "That's what everyone keeps telling us." Twilight said sadly. "Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Moonrise said absentmindly as her sister opened the fridge. "Must be nice to have always looking to you for answers to their problems... instead of waiting for you or your sister to cause a problem." Sunset said as she grabbed two bottles of whipped cream and handed one to her sister. "Just because eberyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight said. "Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Moonrise said. "Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is.." "...let everybody down." The four in the room siad together. Everyone smiled at each other as Sunset put the bottles of whipped cream away. Once she closed the fridge, Maud Pie caused her and Moonrise to scream.

Maud pulled a rock from her pocket. "Boulder was hungry." She told them then she grabbed a box of crackers and left the room. "I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Moonrise said. "You and me both!" Phantom said. Moonrise and Sunset then yawned. "We better get some sleep." Moonrise said. "Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you two will need it." Sunset told them. "Yeah, this must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a prince and princess in Equestria." Moonrise said as she and Sunset started to leave. Phantom and Twilight looked down and the book and called, "Sunset Shimmer?" "Moonrise?" They both looked back at the two pony prince and princess. "Never mind. It's not important." Twilight said then the two left. "Twi, we can do this. We have to be able to do this. We have to." Phantom told his sister.

 _The next morning_

The girls were all in the garage of Applejack's farm but Phantom was elsewhere getting guitar lessons from his ghost friend, Ember. Twilight and Phantom finished the song and Twilight wanted to practice it but it was going very badly.

 _ **Twilight:** Hey, hey, listen_  
 _We've got a message for you_  
 _We're not all alike_  
 _But our friendship is true_

 _Yeah, we're really different_  
 _But we still get along_  
 _So hey, hey, listen to our song_

 _You may think you're in control_  
 _But we're here to prove you wrong_  
 _With our friendship and our music_  
 _With the power of our song_

 _Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hand_  
 _With the magic of friendship_  
 _Gonna stop your evil plan_

While Twilight was trying to sing, Rainbow Dash tried to take over with a guitar solo to activate her magic but it failed. "Eh, that sounded... way better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh." Spike said. "Hey, I got my guitar skill perfected. Did practice go well?" Phantom asked hopefully. "Nnoope." Big Mac said as he walked by. Spike then whimpered a bit. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell." Rainbow Dash said. "You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" Applejack asked annoyed. "I have to pick up the slack somehow! Are you guys even trying?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm trying." Fluttershy said quietly.

"It's fine." Phantom said then did a nervous laugh. "Phantom's right. It'll be fine. One more time from the top!" Twilight said. Everyone looked at Twilight silently. "Or, perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one." Rarity said as she showed everyone her outfit. "Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern.

"We're trying to save the school here. Enough with the costumes!" Applejack said. While the girls were discussing about the outfits Phantom decided to talk to Moonrise and Sunset. "Hey, I actually made us some outfits for the Battle of the Bands that we can try on later and I also have a song choice and a band name." Phantom told the girls. "Really?" Sunset asked. "Yeah, our band is Pariah's Generals, and our song is from my friend, Princess Dora. A ghost from the ghost zone who lives in ancient times." Sunset and Moonrise looked at each other for a minute. "Phantom, the band name rocks but we have a better idea for a song." Sunset told him as Moonrise grabbed her notebook and showed Phantom the song they had in mind. "Yeah, that one looks better then mine."

Moonrise then looked at her watch as Pinkie Pie was telling the girls about Rarity wanting to have fun with outfits. "Guys, we don't have time for another run through! We're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!" Everyone gasped and scrambled to get everything ready. "On, no!" "What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" Twilight said out loud causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "Then we'll have to but ourselves some time so you two con keep workin' on it!" Applejack told her. "But how do you propose we do that?" Rarity asked. "We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then!" Rainbow Dash said confidently then she looked at Twilight and Phantom. "You two will have figured it out by finals, right?"

"Of course they will. Twilight Sparkle and Phantom have never met a problem they couldn't solve together. Right, guys?" Spike told them. "Right." They said unconfidently. "Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow Dash said.

 _At Canterlot High_

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by fat the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" Principal Celestia said. All of the students cheered loudly. "We are so glad out htree newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" Principal Celestia said once the students quieted down. "But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?" Vice Principal Luna asked. Once she said that, all te student started to fight again.

"You're the worst thing to happen!" A male student told another group. Green mist began to flow out of everyone again and it flew into the gems of the sires. "You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored." Adagio told the girl. Aria and Sonata giggled with glee. Adagio stopped them from laughing once the Rainbow Booms and Paraih's Generals entered the gym. "And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here." Adagio said. "But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How excatly are we supposed to get their magic?" Aria asked. "The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove."

First up in the Battle of the Bands is Snips and Snails and their poor beaboxing skills.

 _ **Snips:** Beatboxing poorly_

 _ **Snails:** Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!_

 _ **Snips:** They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie_  
 _My favorite food is like pumpkin pie_

 _ **Snails:** I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales_  
 _When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails_

 _ **Snips:** Beatboxing Poorly_  
 _Everybody knows my favorite color is orange_  
 _My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um.._

 _ **Snails:** Than an orange, yo!_

 _ **Snips:** Yeah!_

 _ **Snips:** Represent!_

 _ **Snips and Snails:** Beatboxing and freestyling poorly_

 _ **Snips:** What do we... What do we do now?_

 _ **Snails:** Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now_

 _ **Snips and Snails:** beatboxing and freestyling poorly_

 _ **Snip:** Bam! That just happened!_

 _ **Snails:** Aw, yeah! We out!_

 _ **Snips:** Snips and Snails outta here!_

Once Snips and Snails finished their rap the dropped the microphones which caused some feedback. "Please do not drop the microphones." Principal Celestia told them. Snips and Snails left the stage and taunted the Rainbooms a bit since they were preforming after Pariah's Generals. "Yeah! Bam!" Snips said. Snails laughed. "In your face, Rainbooms!" Snips said then they duo left. "Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals." Applejack said. "I agree. While you girls are getting ready, we'll do our performance. Let's just hope everyone likes it." Phantom said hopefully. "Good luck, guys!" Everyone told them. "Twi. I'll be back to help with the counter-spell in a bit." Twilight nodded and went back to the spell. 'Hopefully we can think of something before it's too late.' Phantom thought to himself.

As Phantom, Sunset, and Moonrise walked onto the stage everyone started to boo them. "Hey, we've changed!" They shouted at the students. "Hey! Leave them alone! They've changed! And if you can't trust them then trust me. So, SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO US PLAY!" Phantom said angrily and his eyes glowed blue and green since that was his eye color and that caused everyone to sit down quietly. He smirked. 'Works every time.'

You girls, ready?" He asked. They nodded. "One, two, three!"

 _ **Phantom:** I dreamed I was missing_  
 _You were so scared_  
 _But no one would listen_  
 _Cause no one else cared_  
 _After my dreaming_  
 _I woke with this fear_  
 _What am I leaving_  
 _When I'm done here?_  
 _So, if you're asking me, I want you to know_

 _ **Sunset:** When my time comes_  
 _Forget the wrong that I've done_  
 _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_  
 _And don't resent me_  
 _And when you're feeling empty_  
 _Keep me in your memory_  
 _Leave out all the rest_  
 _Leave out all the rest_

 _ **Moonrise:** Don't be afraid_  
 _I've taken my beating_  
 _I've shared what I've made_  
 _I'm strong on the surface_  
 _Not all the way through_  
 _I've never been perfect_  
 _But neither have you_  
 _So, if you're asking me, I want you to know_

 _ **Sunset and Moonrise:** When my time comes_  
 _Forget the wrong that I've done_  
 _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_  
 _And don't resent me_  
 _And when you're feeling empty_  
 _Keep me in your memory_  
 _Leave out all the rest_  
 _Leave out all the rest_

 _ **Phantom:** Forgetting_  
 _All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_  
 _Pretending_  
 _Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
 _I can't be who you are_

 _ **Sunset and Moonrise:** When my time comes_  
 _Forget the wrong that I've done_  
 _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_  
 _And don't resent me_  
 _And when you're feeling empty_  
 _Keep me in your memory_  
 _Leave out all the rest_  
 _Leave out all the rest_

 _ **Phantom:** Forgetting_  
 _All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_  
 _Pretending_  
 _Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
 _I can't be who you are_  
 _I can't be who you are_

When they finished the song, everyone was quiet. "Uhh, thank you." Phantom said and the three of them left the stage. "That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said. "Didn't know you three could sing." Applejack said. "Thanks guys but I wouldn't hold our breath. I don't know if we even moved on since everyone still have negative feelings for Sunset and Moonrise but I know they'll come around." Phantom said confidently. "Now, let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow Dash said. "Wait! Where's Rarity?" Applejack asked. "Oh! Here! I'm here!" Rarity said running in wearing an outfit with a lot of metal. Everyone looked at her confused. "We will be preforming in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph." Rarity said as she played with her metal fringes. "Guh..." Applejack said annoyed as she face palmed herself. Then they all went onto the stage.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to them on stage?" Phantom asked. Sunset and Moonrise nodded in agreement. "Don't be too worried, Phantom. They can do it. I know they can." Spike added.

 _On stage_

Twilight added remembering how Phantom played when he was on stage. "Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so coll that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool." Rainbow Dash said. "One! Two!"

 _ **The Rainbooms:** We've just got the day to get ready_  
 _And there's only so much time to lose_  
 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_  
 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_  
 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_  
 _All our friends are here_  
 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

As the girls were singing, three girls were up on the cat walk with magnets. They threw them ove rwith rope on the magnets and they made Rarity stop playing and messed with her like a puppet on strings.

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _ **Twilight:** So what you didn't get it right the first time_

The CMC were pretending to sleep. "Boring!" Apple Bloom said. "Agreed." Jazz said.

 _ **Pinkie Pie:** Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

Pinkie Pie used her drums as a party cannon and realeased a bunch of confetti into the air.

 _ **Rarity:** Do your thing, you know you're an original_

 _ **Applejack:** Your ideas are funny that they're criminal_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Ohhh-ahh!_

As Twilight was singing, she accidently sucked in a piece of confetti and started to choke on it. Fluttershy helped her get it out.

 _ **The Rainbooms:** We've just the day to get ready_  
 _And there's only so much time to lose_  
 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_  
 _So let's think of something fun to do_

Now Snips and Snails were going to try and sabotage the Rainbooms. They used a light and shined it on Fluttershy which made everyone stare at her. She then started to run away from the light as it started to chase her.

 _ **The Rainbooms:** We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_  
 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_  
 _All our friends are here_  
 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Rarity decided to fight against the magnet but this caused her sleeve to rip off and once she found out she started to cry.

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

Once the song was over, the only ones clapping were Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. "Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" Rarity said completely upset. "Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" Applajack said clearly annoyed and upset. "Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!" Rarity told her. "Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?" Applejack argued back.

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" Rainbow Dash asked showing Pinkie Pie bits of confetti. "It was pretty distracting..." Fluttershy added. "Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!" Pinkie Pie shouted at Fluttershy. "Everyone calm down!" Phantom shouted. "You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready." Sunset told them. "Sunset is right. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. Sunset and I will keep an eye on things here." Moonrise said. "I should join you guys as well. Let's me know if we make the next round, okay?" Phantom said. Moonrise and Sunset nodded.

 _The Hallway_

"I don't think we should use a classroom." Twilight said then she bumped into Flash. She laughed nervously. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Twilight said nervously. "Uh, you guys hear something?" Flash asked his band mates. "Uhh-uhh." "Uh, nope." Twilight was a bit too shocked to answer so Phantom said something for her. "She said, we have to stop-" Then Phantom was interrupted. "There's another one. So annoying."

"Why are you acting like this?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I thought we were friends." Phantom said. "Yeah, and then you two decided to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight and Phantom, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friends." Flash said rudely. "That's not why-" "Come on, Twilight. We've got things to do." Applejack said. "You two think you're really gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!" Flash shouted. "Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Phantom said angrily then he left with his friends to comfort Twilight since she started to cry.

Adagio chuckled. "Tears already? This is only the first round." Aria and Sonata laughed evilly. "The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions." Principal Celestia announced." Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie." Adagio said then the siren left to go back to the gym but Sunset and Moonrise were in their way. "You're never gonna get away with this." Sunset told them. "Why? Because you two didn't?" Adagio asked. Moonrise and Sunset flinched. "Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. You two have got quite the reputation at Canterlot High." Adagio told them. "We've changed! We're in a much better place now!" Moonrise told them. "Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?" Aria asked.

"Phantom believes in us! He was kind to us!" Sunset told them. "Oh, yes, are you sure he didn't just do it because he felt sorry for you and knew that you needed his help to show that you have changed instead of doing it yourself. But you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band."

"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if they were in the group." Aria said. "Phantom asked us to make a band with him!" Moonrise told them. "Are you sure he just knew that no matter what no one would believe that you two changed unless he did something." Moonrise then hid behind her sister. "Too bad! So sad!" Sonata added. "If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you two at all by the time we're done." Adagio said as the siren walked away leaving a dishearten Sunset and Moonrise.

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Dazzlings were now ready to preform their next song. "Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored." Adagio said as they all looked at their gems evilly.

 _ **The Dazzlings:** Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh- whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _ **Adagio:** Now that you're under our spell_

 _Blindsided by the beat  
_ _Clapping your hands, stomping your feet  
_ Y _ou didn't know that you fell_

 _ **Sonata and Aria:** Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _ **Adagio:** Now you've fallen under our spell_

 _ **Sonata and Aria:** Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _ **The Dazzlings:** We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_

One by one, bands are being elimated even Pariah's Generals and The Rainbooms went against each other in the second round but The Rainbooms won. No one was upset since this would give Phantom more time to work on the counter-spell with Twlight.

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_  
 _Got the song that makes you lose it_  
 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_

Meanwhile, Twilight and Phantom were very nervous and under a lot of pressure with the counter-spell and the ghosts were acting up for Phantom. 'This is really bad. The ghosts are only helping the bands they like. At least, Ember isn't affected by the Dazzlings.' Phantom thought to himself.

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _You didn't know that you fell_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _ **Adagio:** Listen to the sound of my voice_

 _ **Sonata and Aria:** Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 _ **Adagio:** Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

 _ **Sonata and Aria:** Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 _ **Adagio:** Captured in the web of my song_

 _ **Sonata and Aria:** Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 _ **Adagio:** Soon you'll all be singing along_

 _ **Sonata and Aria:** Oh, whoa, oh_

 _ **The Dazzlings:** We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_

Spike looked at Phantom and Twilight worried and the Rainbooms were still having fights with each other.

 _We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell_

Twilight was talking to the others meanwhile Moonrise and Sunset sighed sadly and Phantom went to comfort them.

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our_

 _ **Adagio:** Spell_

As the Dazzlings finished their songs, green mist went into their gems and Adagio laughed evilly. "This is it!" Sunset told the Rainbooms. "This is the last round and you're in the finals! Unless you two think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." Moonrise said while looking at Phantom and Twilight. Phantom and Twilight blushed. "Uhh, we need more time." Phantom told them. "Don't worry, Twilight and Phantom. Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down!" Applejack told them confidently with the others nodding in agreement. "You won't let us down..." Twilight whispered to herself but no one heard her but Phantom. But Sunset and Moonrise looked at the two worried.

"Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and..." Fluttershy started but Rainbow Dash interrupted her. "It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"." "Don't know why I even asked." Fluttershy whispered to herself clearly annoyed.

Trixie Lulamoon: ...I got tricks up my sleeve See me dominate 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!

Trixie and her band finished their song with the crowd cheering loudly. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stood up applauding. "Fantasic!" Trixie and her band got off the stage and smiled triumphantly at them. "Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us."

"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean them!" She said as she pointed at Phantom and Twilight. "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it." Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it." Everyone looked at Rainbow Dash angrily.

Trixie giggled a bit. "Sure you could." Then she threw a smokebomb on the ground and it looked like she disappeared. "She's gone!" Pinkie Pie shouted but then she noticed Trixie somewhere else. "Oh, wait. There she is." Then Trixie ran off. "Next up, the Rainbooms." Principal Celestia said. They all left leaving Spike, Phantom, Moonrise, and Sunset by themselves. "Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike told them. "I should uh... work on the counter-spell. I'll be back after their preformance." Phantom said then he went to a secluded corner to work in the counter-spell. "We'll be here..." Sunset said. "Just... watching."

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** Awesome as I wanna be_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Rainbow Dash: Awesome as I wanna be_

 _First you see me riding on a sonic boom  
Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune  
There is nothin' you can do to beat me  
I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

 _ **Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms:** Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be  
(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

As the girls were singing Hey! Rainbow Dash went into a guitar solo and everyone looked at her annoyed. But Moonrise and Sunset were looking at her worried. "Rainbow Dash is about to pony up! We have to do something!" Moonrise whispered to her sister. The only thing the sisters could think of was tackling Rainbow Dash which caused most of the instruments to crash into each other. Fluttershy was the only one unharmed so she ran off in fear.

Phantom saw her and ran out on stage to see what happen. 'What happened here?' Phantom thought to himself. "Now that's the bad girls we love to hate!" Flash shouted and everyone cheered along with him. "I knew she was still trouble." Octavia said rudely. "The real Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise are back!"

"No. It isn't like that." Sunset said sadly. "HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY'VE CHANGED." Phantom shouted at the students with his eyes glowing a bit. "You probably joined them, Ghost Freak!" Someone yelled. Then Phantom didn't know what to say after that and left the stage along with the rest of his friends.

"What was that?!" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed. "You were showing them your magic." Sunset told them. "We-we didn't know what else to do." Moonrise explained. "Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" Rarity said giving the two all sorts of suggestions.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to help." Sunset said sadly. "Yeah, well, you didn't." Rainbow Dash said. "None of this would have happened if you weren't tryin' to show off - as usual. Applejack said Rainbow Dash was about to counter with her but Trixie stopped her. "Good show, "Rain-brooms". I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!" Trixie said. "It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer said with their faces turning a bright red. "If you say so. Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't to difficult a decision." Trixie told them. Phantom was hugging himself sadly. 'I should have known my ability to see ghosts would be trouble.' Twilight went over to comfort him. "Ignore them, Phantom. You're not a ghost freak. Your ability to see ghosts is amazing." Twilight told him as she gave him a hug.

Meanwhile, Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer noticed the Dazzlings singing for Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. "Huh?"

"What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!" Rarity complained. "Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy, Rarity - that you won't get to play dress-up!" Applejack told her annoyed. "You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!" Rarity told Applejack. "You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to anounce who's moving on." Rainbow Dash said. "Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us." Fluttershy told her.

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals... The Rainbooms!" Principal Celestia announced. "WHAT?!" Trixie shouted in disbelief. "Huh?" Everyone said confused. "Did they just say, "the Rainbooms"?!" Pinkie Pie said also in shock. "This isn't over!" Then Trixie left. The Rainbooms walked on stage. "Congratlulations, girls. You deserve it." Principal Celestia said. "Seriously?! We didn't even finish our-!" Pinkie Pie didn't get to finish she Rainbow Dash elbowed her. "See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it." Adagio said as the Dazzlings walked on stage. "Yeah, well... not as much as we are!" Rainbow Dash said as the Dazzlings were leaving. Everyone then started to boo at the Rainbooms. "Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" Phot Finish shouted. The entire crowd continued to boo as The Rainbooms, Spike, Moonrise, Phantom, and Sunset Shimmer left the gym.

"This is a travesty! A travesty!" Trixie said in distress. "It really is! The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis." Adagio told Trixie. "And wanted it so much more." Aria said. "Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzling vs. Rainbooms." Adagio said acting like she is in distress. "Unless, of course, The Rainbooms don't manage to make to to their set or help up for some reason." Sonata said. Trixie thought to herself for a minute then laughed evilly at her plan.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review guys! See y'all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with a new chapter and ready for summer vacation!**

The Rainbooms, along with Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise, and Phantom, were all getting ready for the finals of the Battle of the Bands later that day. Rainbow Dash was currently checking the microphone. "Check, one, two. Testing, testing..." Rainbow Dash tapped the microphone a few times while Sunset Shimmer turned the microphone on very loud. "Testing!" Rainbow Dash said but the microphone cause it to echo feedback through the whole stage. Sunset turned the volume back to its original setting and smiled in embarrassment.

Fluttershy decided to speak up as she was putting oil on her tambourine. "This doesn't make any sense. We were awful Doesn't anybody else think it's strange we're the ones that made it to finals?" Phantom was about to answer but another voice beat him to it. "Very strange." Everyone turned to see Trixie and her band. "What are you doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the seats in the audience. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is _I_ who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not be denied!" Trixie said as she snapped her fingers and one of her goons pulled a lever that revealed a trapdoor where everyone screamed as they fell down below stage. Spike was the only one who didn't fall. When he saw what happened, he ran off to get help.

"See you never!" Trixie told the girls and Phantom as the trapdoor slammed shut never to be open again.

Out in the audience seats, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria were watching the whole thing. Adagio chuckled an evil chuckle. "Told you someone would give them a shove." She told them. "She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever." Sonata said. Aria groaned. "Go back to sleep, Sonata."

 _Later that Night_

Trixie and her band were on stage singing their song for the finals.

 _ **Trixie Lulamoon:** Ya better believe_  
 _I got tricks up my sleeve_  
 _And I captivate_  
 _'Cause I'm powerful and_ grea _-ea-eat_

 _ **The Illusions:** Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _ **Trixie Lulamoon:** Ya better believe I got tricks up my sleeve_  
 _See me dominate_  
 _'Cause I'm powerful and_ grea _-ea-eat_

 _ **The Illusions:** Oh, whoa, oh oh _oh oh

Meanwhile, everyone was still trapped below the stage. Rainbow Dash was trying to get out by slamming herself on to the door. Rainbow Dash grunted each time she did it. "Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not going to open." Applejack told her. "Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway." Twilight said sadly. Phantom put a comforting hand on her, but he also knew that she was right. The two of them couldn't even figure out how to make a counter-spell for the Dazzlings spell. "Of course it would have, Twilight and Phantom. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time while we were tryin' to play it!" Applejack said while staring at Rainbow Dash annoyed. "Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she getting a little caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight backed up since she looked like she was about to cry and Phantom followed to comfort her. "She was talking about _you,_ Rainbow Dash!" Rarity shouted. "Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!"

"OUR BAND!" Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack shouted. "Why wasn't it working?" Twilight asked. "I don't know. We should know what to do. How could we not know what to do?" Phantom said clearly distressed. "How could we have failed like this?" Phantom and Twilight said together. Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise noticed everyone getting upset and the two of them didn't know what to do. "It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack told him. "I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow Dash told them. "I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!" Fluttershy told her. "I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity complained. "Again with the costumes! NO one cares what we're wearin'!" Applejack said. "I care, Applejack. So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!"

"Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: _It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!_ " Pinkie Pie shouted angrily. "I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow Dash shouted. _"I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!"_ Rarity said. _"Me neither!"_ Fluttershy and Applejack agreed. Soon everyone in the Rainbooms was arguing with each other. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer noticed that the girls were starting to glow and a turquoise mist starting to come off of them and float up towards the stage.

 _ **Trixie Lulamoon:** Ya better believe_  
 _I got tricks up my sleeve_  
 _See me dominate_  
 _'Cause I'm powerful and_ grea _-ea-eat!_

As Trixie's band finished their song, they set off fireworks and the crowd cheered loudly. "Try to top _that!_ " Trixie said to the Dazzlings as her band left the stage. "Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can!" Adagio said sarcastically. The Dazzling laughed for a bit then Adagio stopped them. They smiled evilly at the sight of the green mist. 'Everything is going according to plan! Soon, everyone will adore us!' The light turned back on as a deep bass drum and guitar started to play. The Dazzlings started to absorb the green mist into the red jewels.

 _ **The Dazzlings:** Ahh, ah-ah, ahh_  
 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise looked up at the stage in horror at the realization of the Dazzlings true plan. "Stop! You have to stop!" Sunset told the girls, who were still arguing. "Sunset is right, you have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" Moonrise told the girls as they finally stopped fighting. "How can the be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship." Applejack said. Moonrise and Sunset sighed. "Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you," Moonrise told them. "We never said anything 'cause we didn't feel like it was our place. Not when we're so new to this whole "friendship" thing." Sunset said. "We still have a lot to learn. But we do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else." Moonrise told them. Twilight and Phantom stood up and walked over to their friends. "I can't believe all tension was happening right under our noses and didn't realize it," Twilight said. "Twilight's right. We are supposed to be the ones with all the answers. And all we've done since we got here is let you all down," Phantom said.

Sunset and Moonrise put a comforting hand on Twilight's and Phantom's shoulder. "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers." Sunset Shimmer said. "But one thing is for sure, you can count on your friends to help you find them," Moonrise said. "I think you already have," Twilight said confidently. "C'mon! We need to get out of here!" Phantom said. Everyone slammed themselves on the door but it didn't open the door. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. The door opened revealing Spike. "Spike!" Phantom and Twilight picked him up and hugged him. "Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out." Spike said. DJ Pon-3 came out with her headphone on. "Why isn't she under their spell?" Twilight asked. "Never takes off her headphones," Spike said as DJ Pon-3 gave a thumbs up. "That makes sense," Phantom said.

"Come on, Y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" Applejack said confidently. "And there's only one way to do it!" Twilight and Phantom said. "We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We're getting _our_ band back together!" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie Pie squealed happily. "Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked. "I don't think it matters what song we play," Twilight said. "Yeah, as long as we play it together as friends," Phantom said agreeing with Twilight. "I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one," Rainbow Dash said as Fluttershy smiled happily. "We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" Applejack asked as Rarity grabbed a rack of clothing for everyone. "I thought you'd never ask!"

 _ **The Dazzlings:** Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _ **Adagio Dazzle:** Welcome to the show_

 _ **Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:** Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _ **Adagio Dazzle:** We're here to let you know_

 _ **Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:** Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _ **Adagio Dazzle:** Our time is now_

 _ **Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:** Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _ **The Dazzlings:** Your time is running out_

 _ **Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:** Ah, ah, ah_

 _ **The Dazzlings:** Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah..._

Back farther away from the stage, everyone was in their new outfits that Rarity created and with their instruments. "How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow Dash asked. DJ Pon-3 honked her car horn and the car transform into an incredible stereo. "Awesome!" "Sweet!"

 _ **The Dazzlings:** Feel the wave of sound_  
 _As it crashes down_  
 _You can't turn away_  
 _We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay_ As the Dazzling were singing, they started to get their own pony forms. They each got pony ears, ponytails, but instead of pegasus wings, they got some kind of pixie wings.

 _We will be adored_  
 _Tell us_ that _you want us_  
 _We won't be ignored_  
 _It's time for our reward_

 _Now you need us_  
 _Come and heed us_  
 _Nothing can stop us now_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _I've got the music in me_  
 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle:** Don't need to hear a crowd_  
 _Cheering out my name_

 _ **Phantom:** I didn't come here seeking_  
 _Infamy or fame_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** The one and only thing_  
 _That I am here to bring_  
 _Is music, is the music_  
 _Is the music in my soul_

 _Gonna break out (Out!)_ Now the Rainbooms were transforming into their pony forms. Applejack got her pony ears, ponytails, but in her hair, she got red highlights. Rarity got her pony ears, ponytails, and pink and blue highlights. Fluttershy got her pony ears, wings, ponytail, and magenta and green highlights. Rainbow Dash got her ponytails, ears, and wings., Pinkie Pie got her pony ears, ponytails, and got blue and purple highlights. Twilight got her ponytail, ears, and alicorn wings with pink and light blue highlight. Phantom got his pony ears, short ponytail, alicorn wings, and green and blue highlights.  
 _Set myself free, yeah_  
 _Let it all go (Go!)_  
 _Just let it be, yeah_

 _Find the music in your heart_  
 _Let the music make you start_  
 _To set yourself apart_

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Adagio said seriously.

 _ **The Dazzlings:** What we have in store (ah-ah)_  
 _All we want and more (ah-ah)_  
 _We will break on through (ah-ah)_  
 _Now it's time to finish you!_

The Dazzlings eyes all glowed red. Using the power of their jewel, they released their true siren forms to attack the Rainbooms. Rarity and Fluttershy were able to attack Sonata and Aria. Twilight and Phantom tried to attack Adagio but her attack was much stronger. The sirens began to vocalize together causing all the girls to fall over and Phantom dropped his guitar and Twilight dropped her microphone as they landed in front of Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight shouted. "Moonrise!" Phantom shouted. "We need you!" Moonrise picked up Phantom guitar and Sunset picked up Twilight microphone and the two proceeded to take off their jackets as they both began to sing.

 _ **Sunset Shimmer:** You're never gonna bring us down_  
 _You're never gonna break this part of us_

 _ **Moonrise:** Our friends are here to bring us 'round_  
 _Not singing just for popularity_

 **Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Moonrise, and Phantom:** We're here to let you know  
That we won't let it go

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Moonrise, and Phantom:** And you can try to fight_  
 _But we have got the light of_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Friendship on our side!_

 _Got the music in our hearts_  
 _We're here to blow this thing apart_  
 _And together, we will never_  
 _Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud_ Now, Sunset and Moonrise were getting a pony form with their own pony ears and ponytail.  
 _Get you dancing with the crowd_  
 _As the music of our friendship_  
Survives, _survives_!

 _ **Al** **l sans Dazzlings:** Got the music in our hearts_  
 _We're here to blow this thing apart_  
 _And together, we will never_  
 _Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud_  
 _Get you dancing with the crowd_  
 _As the music of our friendship_  
 _Survives, survives, survives!_ A giant alicorn with a rainbow mane was now in the sky and it shot a beam at the sirens causing their jewels to break.

The Dazzlings saw their broken jewels and tried singing but it was way off-key.

 _ **The Dazzlings:** [singing off-key]_  
 _We will be adored_  
 _Tell us_ that _you want us_  
 _We won't be ignored_  
 _It's time for our reward..._

The crowd started to boo and throw food at the Dazzlings as they ran off. Moonrise and Sunset picked up a piece of the broken. "Guess that explains why these were so special to them," Sunset said with Moonrise nodding in agreement. "WIthout those pendants and the magic you two brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls," Phantom said with Twilight nodded in agreement. "Rainbooms rule! That was amazing!" Flash said as he came up the stage and hugged Twilight and the two blushed. Everyone but Twilight and Flash laughed in happiness.

"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie shouted then she smoke bombed away. Everyone coughed and when the smoke disappeared Pinkie Pie shouted, "She's gone." Then she found Trixie trying to carefully get off the stage. "Oh, wait. There she is." Trixie fell off the stage with a thud. "Trixie's okay!"

"You know since Phantom and Twilight are going back to Equestria soon. The Rainbooms could really use one or two people to help Fluttershy on backup vocals." Rainbow Dash said. "And I could always use someone to help me with the keyboard." Rarity said as she placed an arm around Moonrise. "And Applejack and I could use an excellent guitarist." Moonrise and Sunset smiled in happiness that they could now join their friend's band. "Don't worry about me, girls. We can always form a band the next time Twilight and I visit." Phantom told Moonrise and Sunset as they looked at Phantom sadly.

Back at the portal, it was time for Phantom, Twilight, and Spike to say goodbye to Canterlot High. "Sure wish y'all could stay longer." Applejack said. "Us too. But we have responsibilities in Equestria that we have to get back to. Its citizens need us." Twilight told the girls. "But now Twilight and I can go through the portal whenever we need to. So, this isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time." Phantom told his friends. He waved goodbye at the ghost who all apologized for acting the way they did but Ember got to have fun with them since she wasn't affected by the sirens.

"Ready?" Twilight asked Phantom and Spike. "Ready!" Phantom and Spike said. Then the three entered the portal.

 _A few days later_

Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise were now forgiven by the whole school. And with the book, they received from Princess Celestia. The two could talk to Phantom and Twilight whenever they wanted.

 _Dear Princess Twilight/Prince Phantom,_

 _Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Tings are definitely looking up for me and Moonrise/Sunset Shimmer at Canterlot High. But I know the two of us still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you two don't mind if me or my sister writes to you two for advice when we need it._

 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer/Moonrise_

"You two ready or what?" Rainbow Dash asked. Moonrise got behind her keyboard and Sunset put on her guitar. "Ready!" They said together. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

 _ **Applejack:** Once upon a time_  
 _You came into my world and made the stars align_

 _ **Rarity:** Now I can see the signs_  
 _You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** Shine like rainbows_  
 _Shine like rainbows_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** Friends, you are in my life_  
 _And you can count on me to be there by your side_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise:** And when the music comes alive_  
 _We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** And the sound that we hear in our hearts_  
 _Makes a crescendo_  
 _And the light that ignites in the dark_  
 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_  
 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Together we stand_  
 _As the rain begins to fall_  
 _And holdin' our heads up high_  
 _As the sun shines through it all_

 _ **The cast:** And the sound that we hear in our hearts_  
 _Makes a crescendo_  
 _And the light that ignites in the dark_  
 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_  
 _We shine like rainbows_  
 _Shine like rainbows_  
 _We shine like rainbows_

 _ **The Rainbooms:** We shine like rainbows_

Meanwhile, somewhere far from Canterlot High. This worlds Phantom and Twilight were in a lab. Both were wearing school uniforms with glasses. Twilight has a pink star hair clip in her hair with a ponytail bun. Phantom is also wearing glasses with the rims having a moon with three stars on them and he is also wearing a necklace with a skull charm on it. Twilight ripped a sheet of paper from her machine and pinned it to a bulletin board. "Twilight, what does our research show about the school?" Phantom asked his older sister. "Phantom, Spike, there is no doubt about it. There is something strange going on at school." Twilight said then Spike, who was eating some food barked.

 **That is the end of MLP Friendship is Ghostly Rainbow Rocks. Next is MLP Friendship is Ghostly the friendship games, which is my favorite. I plan to post the next movie either later today, tomorrow, or on Sunday. So, be on the lookout for it. See Y'all next time.**


End file.
